


Girls Night

by uforin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uforin/pseuds/uforin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy Lalonde invited Jane crocker over for a sleepover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kloudy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kloudy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [gal pals](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/216652) by kloudy. 



Roxy: invite Jane over for girl only night slumber party

Since English and Strider are doing their own thing you decided to invite your bff over for a slumber party.  
Being born several centuries ahead of humanity you have never had the chance to throw a party let alone a sleepover but now there is no way you are letting this chance slide.  
You have read various game grl magazins and got Jane to do several personality quizzes with you (Jane also brought cake) and dozed off into the night with netflix ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you kloudy for making the incredible picture I got to remix!~


End file.
